16 and pregnant
by Beccy Jose
Summary: AH. Bella and Edward are high school seniors expecting a baby. They recently got engaged and think everything is going to work out fine. But Edward is going away for college, and Bella faces a lot of health issues in her pregnancy that jepordize everything. Written as a 16 and pregnant show format.


I've been a bit curious at writing a fic like this for a while. It's nothing amazing and it's just a bit of fun. Anyway, I know it's been done before but hey, why not again? I'm aware that their child's name is a bit... odd maybe, but I had to match Renesme, so that's what I got. Edward is a bit of a douche in this story, so be aware of that. I tried to match him with a teen's personality, as well as the rich boy who isn't an angel. Uhm... yeah

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Hi! My name is Bella, I live in Forks Washington, __and I'm a straight-A high school senior._ I grew up in sunny Arizona with my mother, but earlier this year I moved to Washington with my dad so my mom could go with my step dad on his trips. My step dad is a minor league baseball player, which means that he used to be away a lot. Now I live with just my dad, and he works as a cop so he's not home that often, but I don't mind because I'm a bit of a loner. I'm not really a party girl and I like to stay home and read more than going out.

_At first I didn't like it in Washinton, with all the rain it's the exact opposite of Arizona. But I started to like it when I met my boyfriend Edward. We've had our ups and downs, but my dad does not like Edward after one of our break ups got _really_ messy. I love my dad, and I wish he would understand how much I love Edward. We've only been dating for less than a year, but I know that he's the one for me, and a month ago he proposed to me!_

_We had been planning on taking off to college next fall, and Edward has already gotten an early acceptance into Harvard. But those plans might not work out now... because I'm pregnant._

**_November - 28 weeks pregnant_**

_When I found out I was pregnant Edward and I had only been dating for 3 months, so our relationship quickly turned serious. We met during my first day at school, and we instantly hit it off._

"Do you remember what you first thought about me?" Edward asked me. We were sitting on the couch in my living room, with my legs resting over his thighs, and my head tucked in under his shoulder. I smiled and blushed, remembering that first day we met.

"I thought you were really good looking, I asked Jess what your name was, so she told me," I said. He smiled at my answer, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"And then we became lab partners in bio," he finished. "And I thought you were really cute, and then you blew me off."

"I didn't blow you off!" I protested. "I was shy."

"It felt like you did," he said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Then you ran into me in Port Angeles and took me out on a date," I reminded him. He nodded. "The rest was history."

"It was." He kissed me, and rubbed my large belly.

_Unfortunately, not everyone is as sold on our relationship as we are. None of my friends like Edward, and they think he's bad news for me. _

"Whenever you're with Edward you act as if no one else exists," Jess said, sitting on my desk chair looking at me sitting on my bed. She was twirling her hair absentmindedly, and biting her lip.

"I don't, I just want to be with him a lot because I love him," I protested.

"And because he doesn't allow you to hang out with anyone," Jess said. I raised my eyebrows doubtfully at her.

"He doesn't decide who I hang out with."

"He doesn't let you hang out with Jacob anymore," Angela said. She gave me a sad smile.

"That's because he doesn't trust Jake's temper, you know how he blew up when he found out I was pregnant," I reminded them. Jess let out a big sigh.

"How did you get pregnant anyway, weren't you using protection?" Jess asked, being the bold one. This time I let out a big sigh.

"No, we didn't use anything." I confessed, blushing.

"What?" Angela gasped.

"He was supposed to pull-out..." I trailed off, attempting to explain my bad reasoning. "We only had sex like two times before I got pregnant, and I didn't think it would happen that fast.

"But condoms?" Angela spluttered.

"He said they're uncomfortable." The blush on my face was furious, and wouldn't be tamed any time soon. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit," Jess said.

"Yeah, well... what's done is done."

_When I told my dad I was pregnant he did not take it well, and he refused to talk to me for over a month. He threatened to send me to Florida, where my mom lives now, but I managed to convince him to stay. He still doesn't like the situation, but I think he's looking forward to being a grandad..._

"What's the state of the fetus then?" my dad, Charlie, asked brushing a hand over my stomach, and recieved a kick. "A kick!" he announced with a smile.

"It's a baby dad, a girl," I said. His mustache twitched, and he sat down opposite me at the kitchen table. Outside it was snowing, and the ground was covered in white. I could see almost our whole front yard from the window by the table.

"Right, how's it going with names then?"

"I have a few ideas, but Edward doesn't like them." I shrugged.

"What are they?"

"I was thinking Renesme." My dad's mustache started twitching furiously. "As in René and Esme, her grandmothers."

"That's a horrible name Bella," he said flatly. "And a name that she would get teased furiously for having."

"Edward says the same thing," I said with a disappointed sigh, sinking down further in my chair, looking down at my huge stomach.

"I guess Eddie and I finally found something we can agree on." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call him Eddie, dad, that's terrible." Edward didn't like nicknames, most of the nicknames for Edward were awful, so I could understand him.

"Says my daughter who wants to name my granddaughter Renesme."

"It's hard to come up with a name," I whined. "Edward doesn't like any of the names I suggest and the only name he likes is Hannah, and I don't want to name my baby Hannah. It's too common."

"Maybe a common name will be this kid's blessing." I stared at my father, unimpressed.

_Renesme is off the list, and so is Hannah. This baby will be here in almost ten weeks, and she still doesn't have a name..._

_**December - 30 weeks pregnant**  
_

_I work in a local outdoor sports store after school to save up money for the baby, but with all the doctor's appointments and trying to get most of my courses over with before the baby comes I haven't been able to work as much as before. When we found out I was pregnant Edward was supposed to get a job to help out, but he still hasn't got one._

"I'm going to miss work on thursday again," I said to Edward. We were out eating at the local diner. Both of us had ordered a hamburger with fries that had just been given to us, and the fries were mouth-watering.

"Why?" he asked, taking a big bite of his hamburger. I stared at him with a fry halway to my mouth.

"I have a doctor's appointment again, you know I have them every week now." He was starting to frustrate me.

"Okay, so what, you miss one day of work, they aren't going to fire you." He shrugged, and I couldn't help the frustrated noise that escaped from my throat.

"It means I won't earn any money on thursday, we need money to raise a baby Edward." I stuffed my mouth full with hamburger to keep myself from starting to scream.

"We have money, it will be fine," he said, trying to squash my worries, but I just shook my head as I chewed.

"I have money, you haven't saved up any money at all, because you don't have a job," I said after I had swallowed.

"I've been really busy with school, you know that." He looked at me with a serious expression on my face. "I need good grades to get into college, Bella."

"I've been busy with school, too, and with going to doctor's appointments, and with working, and with trying to get enough sleep, and with trying not to get too stressed out because that's bad for the baby, I'm the one who has been busy and I'm the one who is pregnant and should be taking it a bit more easy." I didn't like to confront him like this, but he needed to get his act straight. "How are we going to do it when the baby comes? I will be upp at night with the baby, and trying to get all of the school work done to graduate on time, I won't be able to work much then, either, with school and work now I'm keeping busy at over sixty hours a week, Edward."

"You aren't listening, Bella, I need my good grades and I need to study to get those grades." He was almost yelling at me by this point, the only thing keeping him down was that we were in the diner.

"What do you think I need then, Edward?" The tears started to roll down my face, in a mixture of anger, disappointment and hopelessness.

"Bella..." he started to say, reaching out for my hand, but I immediately pulled it away.

"I need to go home, and think." I pulled the chair out and quickly exited the diner, tears streaming down my face. Before I had even gotten to my car Edward was standing behind me.

"Bella, wait!" He pulled me into a hug, that I tried to escape instantly. "I'm sorry okay, I'll get a job and I'll help out more." I nodded with relief through my tears, throwing my arms around him.

_**December 32 weeks**** pregnant**_

_Edward really surprised me after our fight. He got a job and is now helping out to save for the baby. This means that we can finally afford to buy stuff for our daughter. _

"What do we need?" Edward asked, and Esme, Edward's mom and I laughed at him.

"Oh, you need a lot," Esme said. "You might get a few things for your baby shower, but far from everything."

"We need a stroller, a carseat, a crib, we need bibs, clothes, diapers, a trashcan to throw the diapers away in, a baby-swing might be a good idea, we need baby-washing things, a lot," I said, rattling off my mental check list.

"Wow," Edward's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

Carseat and a crib is more important than a stroller though," I said reassuringly.

We walked through the store looking at the pricetags of things, being amazed at how much things could cost. I found a crib that was gorgeous, but when I saw the price my eyebrows shot up in my forehead in surprise. It was insanely expensive. Eventually we went to the carseat isle, looking at all the lists of features and what-nots.

"This is cute," I said, pointing at a zebra-print carseat. "It's not too expensive either."

"Let's get it," Edward said.

We got a few clothes, a large packet of newborn diapers, the seat and other small but important things.

Esme drove us back to their place in her car with Edward in the front and me in the back.

"When is the baby shower?" Edward asked me, looking back over his shoulder.

"In four weeks, two weeks into the new year."

"That's soon," Edward said with a deep breath.

"Yeah, it's going quick, way too quick."

_The closer I get to my duedate, the more scared I get. I'm still in high school, I'm way too young to be a mom! But that night it gets scarier. I'm woken up by cramps and my dad has to take me to the hospital where they confirm that I'm in preterm labor. It's two months early, and I'm really scared. I try to call Edward but his phone is off._

"We're going to give you this medicine, it's hopefully going to stop your contractions. Since your water hasn't broken we still have a chance of keeping your baby in there for a while longer," a nurse explains to me.

Doctors come in and out of my room, and check me and my baby's vitals again and again. The clock neared morning and my dad kept on ringing Edward on his phone.

_It's almost ten in the morning when my dad gets a hold of Edward. My contractions still hadn't stopped by then, so Edward rushed to the hospital._

"What were you doing?" I whimpered when he arrived.

"I was sleeping, I turn off my phone when I'm sleeping," he explained, sitting down next to me holding my hand.

"You can't do that when you have a pregnant girlfriend," I said with a pout.

"Fiancée," he corrected me.

"Don't argue with me." I smiled lazily at him.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Still in labor, they have a hard time stopping the contractions." My smile had disappeared from my. I was scared.

"They'll get it soon, don't worry," he said, kissing my forehead.

_It took two days before the contractions stopped, but they wanted to keep me for observation for a few days. I would have to spent christmas in the hospital. Both my dad and Edward's family came to celebrate with me. We got a lot of gifts for the baby, and I couldn't wait to go home and set it all up. But my doctor put me on strict bedrest until my duedate. That meant I could only get out of bed for a few minutes a day to shower and go to the bathroom. Which meant no school, and no work. _

_**January - 35 weeks pregnant**_

_Two weeks into my bedrest I was growing bored quickly. Edward was busy with school and work, so he had yet to come see me, and my dad was gone out of the house most of the time. Most of my friends were busy, too, so I had started to get very lonely. _

I lied down in bed with my laptop next to me watching a movie. I lied down in bed again with a towel in my hair. I read a book, and then slammed it down on my bed in frustration. Watched more movies.

_Pregnancy was much harder than I had expected it to be._

"Bells, brought you some of that Mickey D you were craving," my dad said when he entered my room. I could immediately smell the wonderful scent of greasy unhealthy food.

"Ugh, thank you," I sat up a little and took the brown bag in my arms.

"How are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm bored, Edward is supposed to come over tonight and help set up the crib, but he's not answering his phone," I said with a disappointed sigh. "He keeps on doing that, ignoring me, he can't do that when the baby comes!"

"I know you hate it when I say it Bella, but if he get his act together for you and be there for the baby now, it's going to be really hard for him once the baby comes to suck it up and be there," he said. "Throughout this whole pregnancy he's only been thinking about himself, about going off to college and all that, he hasn't even considered that you have to stay behind here." I looked down to my fries in my hand, knowing that my dad was right. "He proposed to you thinking that would magically solve all problems, but I've seen no intentions of him to marry you, you were 7 months pregnant before he got a job, and still all he talks about is college."

"He needs to go to college dad," I tell him.

"But he doesn't have to go to a school on the other side of the country, it's a ten hour trip, minimum."

"What do you want me to do dad, he's the father to my child."

"I think you need to talk to him."

_Edward didn't come over that night, he had too much homework, but ended up coming the next night. _

"Why haven't you come by before?" I asked him, and he shrugged, walking straight to the box on the floor.

"There is so much stuff at school, right now." He said shortly.

"Have you accepted the spot at Harvard yet?" I asked, and he paused with what he was doing and looked up at me.

"Of course I have, it's Harvard." Before I could stop myself the tears started streaming down my face and I was sobbing. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go to Harvard Edward, we can't afford to live out there on our own, and do you know how far it is from here to Boston?" He looked at me bewildered. "If you're going there we can't be together, we can't get married, I can't have a long distant relationship with you." As I said it I was sobbing.

_We've had our fair shares of nasty fights, and break ups, but this is the worst feeling ever. __And it didn't get better when my water broke two hours after he left. My dad had to drive me to the hospital quickly, and Edward and his parents were only a few minutes behind us._

"They won't stop the labor this time, her water has already broken and she's dilated five centimeters already," my dad said to Edward's parents. The three of them stood in the waiting room alone. "It's going to be a long night, and it's going to be an even longer month."

_After a while the contractions were too unbearable for me, and I decided to get an epidural. After that I was able to get a little sleep._

"We still don't have a name for her," Edward said to me, he was holding my hand tightly and watching my face with a scared expression on it.

"I really like the name Poppy, I know it isn't a usual name but I really like it," I said.

"We can give her a serious middle name that she can go by if she hates Poppy," Edward said.

"Yeah, like... Georgia, Charlotte or Kathrine," I said while nodding.

"Kathrine, I like Kathrine."

"Poppy Kathrine, she's got a name," I said, and I smiled. "Finally." He gave me a kiss and repeated the same phrase himself.

_Everything was going fine, until the baby started showing signs of distress, and my heart rate started to shoot up. I had to be rushed to the OR quickly to have an emergency c-section. They were scared that the placenta had started to detatch, which could be deadly for both me and the baby. _

"What's going on?" Edward's dad asked Charlie and Edward who were both crying in Bella's room. He had just been gone for a little while, and now Bella's room was missing both Bella and her bed.

"They had to rush her to the OR, it's serious..." Esme said from the corner, crying too.

_20 minutes later my daughter was born, and she was alright, but they had a hard time stopping my bleeding, and for a while they thought that I wasn't going to survive, but eventually the bleeding stopped. I was in intensive care for a day, and they kept me sedated during that time, I was in critical condition, as was my daughter who was born five weeks early. She had to stay in the hospital because she is to little to go home. _

"She's beautiful, honey," my mother, René told me.

"I have pictures on my phone," Edward said to me, holding his phone out to me. I was lying down in bed, pale faced and exhausted. I started crying when I saw the photo, so he leaned over to hug me.

_**Poppy Kathrine  
January 7th 2013**  
**5lbs 4oz**_

_**2 days old**  
_

_When my daughter was 3 days old I was finally good enough to go see her for the first time. She still had a long journey before she could go home. _

I was rolled up in a wheel chair to the open incubator my daughter was in. I wore a thin yellow paper robe, and an IV was attatched to my arm. Still when I saw her my whole face lit up in a smile. She was tiny, wearing only a diaper and an oxygen tube in her nose, and various things attatched to her chest and her tiny little toes.

I got to hold her, and watch Edward hold her. My heart swelled with pride.

_**5 days old**_

_I've been discharged from the hospital, and have to go home, but my daughter has to stay a while longer. It breaks my heart to leave her, but I have to._

Isat down in my dad's car, sobbing as soon as he looked at me. He immediately drew me into a hug and caressed the back of my head.

"We'll be back tonight, honey," he reassured me.

"I know, but I don't want to leave her." He kissed my forehead.

"I know."

_**1 week old**_

Edward and I were sitting in a doctor's office at the hospital, holding each other's hands tightly. The doctor walked in and shook both of our hands before sitting down in front of us.

"Poppy is doing well right now, but we have some concerns and things we want you to look out for," he said, and opened a file in front of him. "During the time between the placenta detatching and your daughter being born we're a bit scared that she didn't get enough oxygen, and when children are this young it can be dangerous for their development." Edward and I gave each other a scared look, neither of us liked where this was going. "She's at risk for cerebral palsy, we've already noticed a stiffness in her left arm, which is an indicator of cerebral palsy. We need to monitor her more closely, but you need to be prepared that your daughter may have some disablities as she grows older"

"Wait, are you saying that she does have... cerebral palsy?" I asked him, I needed him to say it.

"I don't want to say that she definitely has it, but there are strong indications that she does." I drew in a deap breath, trying to hold in the tears.

_One of my worst fears were coming true. _

_**2 weeks old**_

_Since Poppy came early we missed her baby-shower. So, Edward's mom took in on her to arrange a post-birth baby-shower for me, and everyone came!_

I opened a present with diapers, smiling as I said thank you. I got onesies, and bibs and a stroller from Edward's parents. At the end of the party there was a big pile of presents and diapers in the corner of the room.

I hugged and hanked everyone as they left, overwhelmed with the gratidude that I felt.

**_3 weeks old_**

_After we talked to the doctor we had a lot of thinking to do. We knew that we had to prepare for a life caring for a disabled child, but we still wanted to hope for the best. With everything going on we needed something good to happen, and finally it did! Today Poppy gets to come home!_

"I'm scared," I said as the car stopped in front of our house. "Poppy you need to be a good baby now, okay?" I kissed her forehead before jumping out of the car.

Inside the house I took her out of the carseat and sat down on the couch with her. I stared at her for what felt like ages as she slept, feeling very serene and finally content. I had my baby back. Then she started crying and we were off into parenthood. I changed her on the couch as Edward was engrossed with something that was playing on the TV.

"Edward, it's your daughters first day home, don't you think you should spend a little time with her?" I said, and he looked at me with a distant gaze in his eyes.

"Huh?" I rolled my eyes and settled Poppy on my chest.

"Your daddy is being an asshole," I whispered to her. Edward didn't hear me.

**_6 weeks old_**

_I went back to school last week, and I wasn't at all ready to leave my daughter. Thankfully Edward's mother offered to take care of Poppy during the day when I go to school, and then when Edward and I go to work. But then at night I'm alone with her, I also need to get all of my school work done, and get enough sleep to manage the next day. Edward doesn't understand why I am always so tired, so I convinced him to take care of Poppy for one night, so he's going to take her tonight while I catch up on sleep._

"Are you prepared for a sleepless night?" I asked him with a sly smile. Poppy was watching him with big eyes as he played peek-a-boo with her.

"Definitely," he said, with a cocky smile in reply.

Later that night I showed him around so that he would know where everything was.

"I put the bottles here, and the formula is here, you use this water, and you warm the formula like this." He watched me as I walked around with Poppy in my arms, nodding as he took everything in.

"Good night," he said as he turned off the lights in the guest room, Poppy asleep in his arms.

**_1 am_**

_Poppy wakes up screaming for food. Edward tiredly prepares a bottle in the kitchen._

_**3 am**  
_

_Poppy wakes up again and eats some more. Then lies on Edward's chest wide awake as he jawn. She doesn't go back to sleep_

_**4 am**_

"Bella?" Edward shakes me awake, Poppy crying on his arm.

"She refuses to go back to sleep, I have to sleep for school tomorrow."

"It's your night, Edward," I furrowed my eyebrows, but took Poppy from his arms.

"I know, but she refuses to sleep." I sighed, and threw myself out of bed.

I prepared a bottle, burped her, changed her and rocked her. Eventually she fell asleep in my arms, I looked at the clock and it was 6am.

"Time for school baby," I whispered. Going upstairs to brush my teeth and brush my hair. I bumped into Edward in the bathroom and gave him an icy-stare.

_Maybe Edward will finally understand what it is I do everyday. But I don't think I can count on him for help._

**_2 __months old_**

_I feel guilty for being away from my daughter so much, but since Edward quit his job a little while back I have to pick up even more hours at work, and I'm getting worried I won't graduate on time. And I'm starting to worry more and more that I will be a single mother, especially since Edward hasn't told me what he's going to do for college, and he missed an important doctor's appointment with Poppy last week, and he didn't even ask about how it went. I asked him to meet me up, because I need to know where he stands with our daughter, and I need to know if I can count on him to be there._

I walk into the empty diner, carrying Poppy in her carseat over my arm. Edward was already sitting at a table further into the diner, so I walked up to him and set the carseat down on the floor before lifting Poppy up in my arms. We ordered food quietyly, and didn't speak much as we waited. When the food arrived I asked him the question I had been wanting to ask for ages.

"So, where do the two of us stand?" I asked, taking a big bite of the chicken I had already carved into pieces to make it easier for me to eat with one hand.

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We haven't really talked in a while, you've quit work and I don't know what you're planning to do for college..." I trailed off, looking down at Poppy who was sleeping.

"I couldn't go to work and keep my grades up, it was too hard," he said with a shrug. This time I furrowed my eyebrows incredilously.

"What?" I could barely keep the angry tears from rising in mye yes. "Edward, I go to school, I work part-time, I have a daughter to take care of who might be special needs, if I can do it, you can do it." I shook my head.

"Well, I have a daughter too, you always forget that." He leaned back in his chair.

"You've only taken care of her a handful of times, and then you hand her back to me as soon as it gets hard, you weren't even there last week at her doctor's appointment!"

"I'm sorry that I missed it..."

"Aren't you going to ask what they said?" Poppy started to whine in my arms, so I picked her up and held her so that she looked over my shoulder. Edward nodded bashfully. "They believe that she does have cerebral palsy, and they're worried about her eye-sight, too."

"You could've called me." This time he started to raise his voice. "I find out a week later about this?" I massaged base of my nose as I tried to calm myself down.

"I have to change her." Without saying anything more I went back into the back towards the bathroom. Letting a few tears fall as I changed her on the floor of the bathroom.

When I got back he was still sitting there, and I put down a now sleeping Poppy in her carseat.

"What are you doing for college, Edward?" I asked, buckling her in.

"I'm going to Harvard," he said. I couldn't keep the tears at bay this time. They started to stream down my face.

"Okay, then it's over." I took the ring off of my finger and put it down on the table, then I quickkly picked Poppy up and hurried out of the door. Back in my truck I broke down at the wheel, sobbing loudly.

_I thought Edward and I would make it. We never talked about what we would do once Poppy was here, but I loved him so much that I believed that we would stay together forever. I thought he would go to school closer to us, somewhere we could afford to live. I thought we would share the burden of taking care of her, and of money and everything, but it's all on me now. _

_School was so much easier then. I used to make straight A's without much effort, but now I have to fight so hard to keep my grades up. Poppy will need so much from me when she grows up, because of her disabilities. I thought I would have a child that was completely healthy, and I never thought about something going wrong... but now I have to deal with that and hope that I still can give her the best in life. _

_I wish I would have waited to have sex. I wasn't at all ready to be a mother, but now I have no choice._

* * *

_**REUNION**_

I sat on the couch with my dad to my left and Edward to my right. Dr. Drew was playing up the highlights from my episode. They showed my dad and I talking about naming Poppy, my early labor scare and then my emergency c-section. After that came the doctor's appointment, and lastly my fight with Edward. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears at what I'd just seen.

"That was a though couple of months for you, Isabella?" I nodded, taking another deep breath. "What was the hardest thing about everything?"

"That Edward wasn't there for me," I said, biting my lip. I felt him shift next to me.

"What did you want him to do?" I sighed, trying to think of a good answer that explained it all.

"I just wanted him to be there, to understand, and to not leave." I wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"Where are you and Edward at now?"

"We're broken up"

"How often does Edward see Poppy?" This time I could see Edward shift uncomfortably next to me.

"It's been two months since he saw her last, he hasn't come to visit her since he moved."

"I've tried to, but the times I could come you told me not to," he protested.

"You were sick then Edward, I didn't want someone with the flu around my daughter." I rolled my eyes at him, exasperated at him trying to paint me as the bad guy.

"But I've tried to," he injected.

"Once."

"What do you say about this mess, as Isabella's dad?" Drew asked my father, whose moustache started to twitch.

"I think Edward is a young man who needs to straighten out his priorities, he says he cares for his daughter but he doesn't even know a thing about her right now." My dad shook his head. "He's only been to one doctor's appointment, he doesn't call to ask how she is doing or pick up the phone when Bella tries to call him. He could barely take care of her for an evening, and he doesn't pay child support... I don't think he's fit to be a father, but he is one and he needs to step up"

"You don't pay child support, Edward?"

"I don't have any money to pay child support with," he said with a shrug. "I don't have a job." I closed my eyes, willing the angry tears away again.

"You seem angry, Isabella, what are you thinking?" I let out a long breath.

"He always has excuses for not helping out, he doesn't understand that I have even more on my plate than he does, he just wants to keep on being a kid." I shook my head. "It's frustrating."

Dr Drew hummed and nodded.

"Poppy's health was also a big issue in your episode, how is Poppy doing today?" Edward sat up straighter next to me, to listen to what we had to say.

"We know that she has cerebral palsy now, and it's pretty certain that she's got eye-sight issues, but we don't know just how badly that is now because she is too young. She also has epilepsy, so she's been in and out of the hospital a few times the past few months. Otherwise she is developing as she should."

"That sounds like a lot of health issues for such a little girl to have, how old is she now?"

"She's eight months old," I said with a smile.

"A beautiful eight month old at that."

Then he started talking about the girl he was seeing after the break, and our interview was over.


End file.
